Warcraft III Beta
Warcraft III Beta is the Official Beta by Blizzard Entertainment, over 5 Thousands Beta Testers has ended in 2002-06. This was Released first Version in 2002-01 as Build 3627. Patch Changelog 1.34 - Build 9001 This Build was before going 4448, later it was jumped to Build 9001. On 2002-06-25, Blizzard has announced that would be Closing Beta for Warcraft III, as they releasing Retail Version. ---- BALANCE CHANGES * Altars no longer require a Barracks be built first. * Meat Wagons can now benefit from the Unholy Strength damage upgrade. * Steam Tanks can now benefit from the Gunpowder damage upgrade. * Huntress attack starts with an extra bounce. * Haunted Gold Mine hit points increase from 800 to 950. * Water Elementals are now medium armor. * Summon Water Elemental mana cost decreased. * Gryphon Riders hit points increase from 650 to 750. * Divine Shield mana cost decreased. * Far Sight mana costs per level now 75, 60, 50. * Death Pact, per level, now gives 100%, 200%, and 300% life back. * Sentry Ward mana cost decreased. * Detonate now burns 100 mana. * Thunderclap mana cost decreased. * Goblin Sapper explosion damage decreased. * Riflemen cooldown lowered. * Gryphon Rider cooldown lowered. 1.33 - Build 4411 BALANCE CHANGES * Altars now require a Barracks be built first. * Granite Golems can now attack air units. * Orbs of frost and lightning are less frequently generated. * Lightning shield does more damage per second than before. * Inner fire has a longer duration and cost less mana to cast. * Dispel Magic, Purge and Abolish Magic do more damage to summoned units than before. * Roar lasts longer. * Bear form costs less mana. * Carrion swarm does more damage now. * Sleep cost was reduced. * Frost Armor's cool down was reduced. * Inferno cost and cool down were reduced. * Tranquility cost was reduced. * Mass teleport cool down was reduced, and now more units are moved. * Starfall casting cost is cheaper, does more damage, and effects a larger area. * Avatar now lasts longer. * Reveal is cheaper to cast * Cannibalize now has a longer duration, but heals fewer hit points per second. * Windwalk now increases movement speed. * Power build surcharge decreased per peasant. * Frost Wyrms cost more food, and have longer build times. * Burrows are now less expensive to construct and have a shorter build time. * Raiders now have slightly more hit points. * Workshop are less expensive to build. * Haunted Mine costs more lumber, has a longer build time, and fewer hit points. * Water Elementals now have more hit points. * Footmen have increased hit points. * Treants have fewer hit points and no armor. * Bears have increased hit points, and more armor. * Sentry and Healing wards are now have more hit points. * Militia have a shorter cool down. * Gryphon riders now do splash damage to friendly units * Sappers now have Kaboom off by default 1.32 - Build 4306 MINOR ISSUES * Fixed an issue with Mana Burn level 2 and 3 range. * Fixed an issue with Divine Shield cooldown for level 2 and 3. BALANCE CHANGES * Ensnare duration decreased. * Slow duration increased. * Slow spell effectiveness increased. * Rejuvenation mana cost lowered. * Bear form mana cost lowered. * Bloodlust duration increased. * Curse duration increased. * Searing Arrow mana cost lowered. * Searing Arrow damage increased. * Siege units build time increased. * Invisibility duration increased. * Invisibility mana cost decreased. * Force of Nature now makes (2, 3, or 4) treants. * Blizzard cooldown decreased. * Blizzard mana cost lowered. * Shockwave mana cost lowered. * Banshee food cost changed. * Spell casting units costs lowered. * Orc Burrows now have medium armor. * Orc Burrow hit points increased. * Ancient Protectors cost lowered. * Ancient Protectors hit points increased. * Peon units have fewer hit points. * War Drums area of effect increased. * Chain Lightning does less damage to primary target, greater damage to secondary targets. * Frost Wyrm attack upgrade provides less damage. * Frost Wyrm armor decreased. * Wyvern attack upgrade provides less damage. * Normal and Piercing attacks do more damage against Fortified armor type. * Full size dragons do not sleep at night. * Hero revive time capped. 1.31 - Build 4270 MAJOR ISSUES * Fixed ladder record issues. * Heroes are now revivable after death in transports. MINOR ISSUES * Fixed an issue with Ballista missiles. * Fixed an issue with Siege units acquiring targets properly. * Fixed an issue with Peasant "power-building" costs. Now the more Peasants used to speed construction of a building, the greater the resource cost. MINOR ADDITION * Goblin Shredder can now be hired at the Goblin Laboratory. BALANCE CHANGES * Scout Tower armor type changed to Heavy. * Watch Tower lumber cost increased. * Ziggurat lumber cost reduced. * Spirit Tower gold and lumber costs reduced. * Altar build times increased. * Hero build and revival times increased. * Demon Hunter strength reduced resulting in 50 fewer hit points. * Blademaster strength reduced resulting in 25 fewer hit points. * Zeppelins use no food. * Steam Tank hit points reduced. * Mercenaries are now purchasable at the start of the 2nd day. * Siege weapon damage decreased versus units. * Siege weapon damage increased versus Fortified armor to compensate for lower damage versus units. * Moon Well replenishment range increased. * Anti-magic shell duration increased and mana cost lowered. * Mana Burn range greatly reduced. * Blizzard damage increased. * Warstomp stun duration versus heroes increased. * Raise Dead duration increased slightly. * Frost Nova damage to primary target slightly reduced. * Storm Bolt stun duration increased. * Entangle duration versus Heroes increased. * Entangle damage increased. * Potions and scrolls are now purchasable at the start of the second day. * Stock regeneration rate for items is increased. * Potions of Healing & Mana and Scroll of Healing costs increased. 1.30 - Build 4207 The Whole Patches for Warcraft III Beta, it almost over Five thousands Beta Testers. MAJOR ISSUES * Fixed a crash with Arranged Teams when canceling an invitation. * Fixed a crash with Arranged Teams searching for games. * Fixed a crash related to building construction. * Fixed a crash with morphing air units. * Fixed ladder record issues. MAJOR & MINOR ADDITIONS * Subgroup Control Key - Holding down the "ctrl" key while issuing an order only gives the order to the highlighted subgroup. * Flying units no longer display aura's, but are affected by aura's when in range. * Player level is now displayed on the load game screen. * Friends GUI enabled. * Some performance improvements. * Multiple monitor systems handled more gracefully. * Scout spell now creates a summoned Owl unit that the owner can use to scout the map. The Owl can be seen by enemy players, but cannot be attacked. BALANCE CHANGES * Tree hit points increased. * Mana potions are more expensive. * Mana potions are unavailable until 24 hours have passed in-game. * Health potions are more effective. * Moon Wells start with 100 mana, down from 300. * Book of the Dead item creates 8 total skeletons, instead of 10. * Water Elementals can now target air units. * Frost Nova area of effect is reduced. * Chain Lightning costs more mana to cast. * All Altars are the same cost. * Town Halls now have a lumber cost. * Burrows cost less lumber. * Earthquake area of effect is reduced. * Death and Decay area of effect reduced. * Metamorphosis and Avatar durations both increased. * Thunderclap mana cost reduced. * Carrion Swarm no longer damages buildings. * Steam Tank does less damage, and requires more food. * Bladestorm does more damage per second. * Infernals have more hit points, and do more damage. * War Stomp costs less mana. * Shockwave costs less mana. * Defend reduces piercing damage by 70%. * High upkeep reduces income by 60%. * Pulverize ability occurs more often. * Taurens have more hit points. * Abominations have more hit points. * Storm Hammers do more damage to secondary targets, at the cost of some initial damage. * Orc Raiders have less hit points and are more susceptible to ranged attackers. * All weapons that were 'magic' damage have changed to 'pierce' damage. * There is now a maximum limit of skeletons that can be summoned per player. 1.21 - Build 4073 MAJOR ISSUES * Fixed a crash related to sound. * Fixed a desync in 2v2v2 games. * Fixed a crash involving poison and magic immunity. MINOR ISSUES * Fixed an issue with quickly striking shortcut keys. * Fixed an issue with Faerie Fire. * Fixed an issue with Dryad's Abolish Magic ability. BALANCE CHANGES * Second-tier Keep equivalent buildings no longer have a requirement. * Third-tier Castle equivalent buildings require only an Altar. * Basic buildings have no requirement. * Workshop requires Blacksmith and Keep. Gyrocopter and Mortar Team have no requirements. Gyrocopter Bombs upgrade requires Castle. Gryphon Aviary requires Lumber Mill and Castle. * Tauren Totem requires Fortress and War Mill. * Slaughter House requires Graveyard and Halls of the Dead. * Bone Yard requires Black Citadel and Sacrificial Pit. * Hunter's Hall requires only Tree of Life. * Ancient of Lore requires Hunter's Hall and Tree of Ages. * Druid of the Claw requires Tree of Ages. * Chimaera Roost requires Tree of Eternity and Ancient of Wind. * Ranged unit damage decreased. * Town Hall equivalent building times increased. * Experience gain from creeps increased. * Dragon purchase adjusted to occur later in games, and result in fewer Dragons available. * Slow Poison duration decreased. * Pierce damage type does less to Heroes. * High upkeep tax increased. 1.20 - Build 4031 The New UI has changed, Cinematics Button were Removed. MAJOR & MINOR ADDITIONS * Arranged Teams - Create custom teams and play anonymously against other similarly skilled teams. * Idle Worker Button - When worker units become idle, a button appears on screen; when clicked, it selects and centers on the orderless unit. * Formation Override - You can override formation movement by holding the Alt button as you mouse-click to issue move and attack-move orders. * Combat Pathing - In combat, units no longer formation path so they can be quickly moved about the battlefield. * Hero Level-Up - The Hero level-up button is now visible, and useable, when the Hero is in a group. * FOW Functionality - Fog of War is now complete and treats objects under the fog appropriately. For example, right-clicking on a fogged tree properly issues a harvest command rather than a move command. * Harvest Confirmation - Trees now flash green when they are the targets of a harvest order. * AOE Spells - Units that will be affected by an AOE spell are colored green. * Battle Stations - This button is now on every Orc Burrow. Clicking the button will order nearby Peons to load into the Burrow. * Minimap Ping Button - Sends a minimap ping to all allied players. * Load Game Screen - Displays all participating players who are in the game and their "ready" status. * Last Notification - Spacebar now supports the last 8 notifications. * Townhalls - The Backspace key cycles through all owned town halls, centering the game view on them. * Altar Build Queue - Multiple queued Heroes now appear correctly at altars. * Units with negative "buffs" on them will now display with a red mini-portrait in the Info Card. * Units inside a destroyed Zeppelin survive, but will be "dizzy," causing slowed attack and movement speed for a period of time. * Acolytes Unsummon Haunted Gold Mines after they are depleted. * Many new items have been added to the game. BALANCE CHANGES * Necropolis attack removed, but remains on Halls Of The Dead and Black Citadel. * Moon Wells replenish mana AND health. * Moon Wells recharge at night only. * Nature's Wrath upgrade removed. Ancients can now always attack in uprooted form. * An Altar, rather than a Barracks or equivalent building, is now required before you can upgrade to your second-tier Keep equivalent building. * Heroes are now built from their respective Altars. * Heroes have limited magic resistance. This comes into play in two ways: ** Many spells last for shorter durations on Heroes. These spells include Sleep, Entangling Roots, Bash, Storm Bolt, War Stomp, Cyclone, Ensnare, Purge, Cripple, and Stasis Trap. ** Spell damage versus Heroes is reduced by 25%. For example, third level Death Coil will do 300 damage to units, but only 225 damage to Heroes. * Entangling Roots and Ensnare work on Heroes again. * Heroes gain more experience by killing player-controlled units then from Creeps. * Ultimate spells now require level 6 before they can be learned. * Agility no longer increases Hero move speed. * Agility increases the attack rate of Heroes. * Dryad gains Slow Poison attack that slows enemy units and damages them over time. * Dryad attack and armor increase from upgrades. * Grypon Rider gains Storm Hammers attack upgrade. Provides special linear splash damage similar to the Warcraft II Gryphon and Dragon attacks. * Ballista gains Impaling Bolt attack upgrade. * Huntress gains Moon Glaive attack upgrade which causes her attack to bounce from target to target. * Gyrocopter gains a bomb attack upgrade that, when researched, enables an air-to-ground attack. * Gyrocopter acts as a detector. * High Upkeep only taxes your gold by 50% (from 60%). * Low Upkeep does not start until 40 food (from 30). * High Upkeep does not start until 70 food (from 60). * Overall food cap remains unchanged at 90 food. * Dread Lord gains Inferno spell, which replaces Dark Summoning. * Bladestorm damage decreased, but duration increased. * Blademaster loses invulnerability while casting Bladestorm, but is immune to spells. Casting Bladestorm or Mirror Image will immediately dispel all positive and negative spell effects from the Blademaster; however, Mirror Image does not impart spell immunity. * Tranquility healing effect improved. * Earthquake damage and duration increased. * Chain Lightning damage increased. * Searing Arrows effectiveness decreased. * Force of Nature Treants' power increased. * Summon Water Elemental mana cost reduced. * Death Pact healing effect increased. * Unholy Aura and Endurance Aura effects switched. * Thunder Clap mana cost decreased. * Storm Bolt damage increased. * Mana Burn deals damage equal to the amount of mana drained. * Far Sight area of effect increased. * Steam Tank no longer transports units. * Steam Tank armor type changed to Fortified. * Steam Tank attack changed to powerful, building-specific attack. * Pillage takes building armor into account. * Druids now start in Night Elf Form (requires upgrade to gain Bear/Storm Crow Form). * Druids maintain mana in Bear/Storm Crow Form. * Chimaera air attack removed. * Cyclone duration greatly increased, though no longer slows the affected unit when the effects of Cyclone wear off. * Spells and items that dispel magic now damage summoned units (Water Elemental, Skeletons, etc.). * Skeleton duration increased, but Skeletal Longevity upgrade duration decreased. * Cannibalize effectiveness decreased. * Orb Of Lightning casts the Purge spell with every attack. * Scroll of Healing and Scroll of Greater Healing effect increased. * Scroll of Town Portal cost reduced. * Goblin Zeppelin cost reduced. NOTE: Almost all units in the game have had balance changes to them since the last patch. DAMAGE & ARMOR SYSTEM Every unit in the game has an armor type and weapon type (like Starcraft). Unfortunately, these types are not currently displayed in the game, so you will need to refer to the Blizzard web site for details on specific units. Each weapon type is better or worse versus other armor types. For example, a Grunt does normal damage, which has a 50% bonus versus "small" units like the Archer, Rifleman, and Headhunter. The Archer does Piercing damage which does additional damage versus large units like the Gryphon Rider. This system is in place to encourage unit counters and unit mixing in combat. If the opposing player builds ranged attackers, then the natural counter would be to build melee units which have an attack bonus versus them. However, since ranged attackers have a high rate of damage, you would benefit by building a mixed group of melee and ranged attackers since your ranged attackers will out-damage the opposing melee units if they are protected from direct melee damage themselves. Damage Types 1. Normal (most melee units) - Good versus small armor. 2. Piercing (most ranged attackers) - Good versus large units. 3. Magic (most air units) - Reduced damage versus small. 4. Siege (artillery) - Good versus buildings. Armor Types 1. Small (most ranged attackers) 2. Medium (most low-tech melee units) 3. Large (most flying units, high-tech melee units) 4. Heroes 5. Fortified (buildings) - Great protection versus all types except siege 1.13 - Build 3841 This is last patch for Version 1.1X, it will jumped until 1.20. MINOR ISSUES * Fixed an issue that prevented players from moving units out of combat. * Fixed an issue with the newly modified creep AI. * Removed the Berserk upgrade from the Orc Barracks. 1.12 - Build 3834 Verify Date is finally fixed due the message says "The Warcraft III Beta has expired." * Such as in future years (2003, 2009) MAJOR ISSUES * Fixed a crash related to Bash. * Fixed a crash related to Ultravision. * Fixed a crash related to harvesting units and the Feral Spirit spell. * Fixed a crash related to cooldown timers. * Fixed a crash related to units getting stunned or ensnared while repairing. MINOR ISSUES * Fixed an issue that prevented units from attacking fleeing targets. * Fixed an issue related to rapidly spending Hero skill points. * Fixed an issue related to Polymorph and the Druid of the Claw. * Fixed a graphic issue related to the Tree of Life and Radeon 8500 video cards. BALANCE CHANGES * Added a 12-player map - Divide and Conquer. * Modified creep and item placement on all maps. * Modified creep behaviors slightly. * Build times have changed for many units. * Tree of Life attack removed. ** NOTE: In the next full patch, Ancient melee attacks will require the "Nature's Wrath" upgrade. * Ancient Protector can now attack air and ground. * Entangled Gold Mine hit points increased. * Entangling a gold mine takes longer. * Orc Burrow armor and attack range decreased. * Spiked Barricades damage increased. * Wisp hit points and cost increased. * Gryphon Rider cost and food usage decreased. * Dryads use 2 food. * Goblin Sapper hit points and splash damage decreased. * Skeleton duration reduced. * Skeleton attack damage increased. * Repair, Renew, and Restoration effectiveness decreased slightly. * Ensnare no longer requires Fortress. * Heal and Inner Fire swapped on the techtree. * Stasis Trap duration and activation time increased. * Anti-magic Shell mana cost reduced and duration increased. * Dryad's Dispel Magic mana cost reduced. * Curse duration increased slightly. * Faerie Fire duration and mana cost increased. * Inner Fire duration increased. * Invisibility duration increased. * Possession no longer affects air units. * Polymorph duration decreased. * Polymorph no longer affects air units. **'NOTE': In the next full patch, Polymorph will affect air units, but will not kill them. * Purge duration increased. * Rejuvenation mana cost reduced. * Slow effectiveness decreased. * Creep Ensnare duration decreased. * Healing Ward effectiveness increased. * War Stomp area of effect increased. * Evasion effectiveness increased slightly. * Metamorphosis effectiveness increased. * Chain Lightning effectiveness decreased. * Chain Lightning cooldown and mana cost reduced. * Frost Nova effectiveness decreased. * Frost Nova cooldown and mana cost reduced. * Frost Armor mana cost reduced. * Endurance Aura regeneration effect increased slightly. 1.11 - Build 3794 MAJOR ISSUES * Fixed a lock up related to playing 2vs2vs2 games on the Dark Forest map. * Fixed a crash related to the game host being dropped. * Fixed a crash related to battle.net chat rooms. MINOR ISSUES * Fixed an issue that could cause Ghouls to stop harvesting after researching the Frenzy upgrade. * Fixed an issue that could result in a race being misreported in a user profile when manually exiting a game. BALANCE CHANGES * Lost Temple map's item drop tables changed. * Undead regenerate faster on Blight. * Graveyards produce corpses more slowly. * Beastiary cost reduced. * Tree of Life attack damage increased. * Lich attack speed and hit points reduced. * Far Seer attack speed and hit points reduced. * Arch Mage attack speed and hit points reduced. * Keeper of the Grove attack speed and hit points reduced. * Skeleton attack damage and hit points reduced. * Demon Hunter attack speed increased. * Sorceress attack damage decreased. * Sorceress cost and build time increased. * Shaman cost and build time increased. * Grunt build time increased. * Archer cost reduced. * Slow spell affects attack speed less dramatically. * Frost Nova does more damage to units within the area-of-effect, but less damage to the target. * True Shot Aura damage effect increased. * Death and Decay damage increased. * Immolation mana cost per second reduced. * Chain Lightning damage reduced. 1.10 - Build 3786 For this patch, you have set Date/Time to Year 2002. MAJOR ADDITIONS Warning - Mouse buttons for using and picking up items from inventory slots have switched. Left-click uses the item and right-click picks the item up. * Items can now be swapped between inventory slots. * New formation pathing. * Units no longer overlap while moving in groups. * Entangled Gold Mine needs Wisps inside to harvest gold. NEW UNITS * Druid of the Talon * Peasant Militia ABILITY ADDITIONS & CHANGES * Orc Pillage Grunt, and Raider - A passive ability that adds resources to the player when affected units attack enemy buildings. * Human Call To Arms Peasants - Peasants can now temporarily turn into "Militia" units to defend your town from attacks. You can swap them from Peasant to Militia at the Town Hall at any time. After some time has passed, your Militia unit will tire of war and revert back to a Peasant. * Hide Huntress, and the Hero Priestess of the Moon - This night-only ability causes affected units to stop executing their current orders and to ignore targets, activating Shadowmeld (Invisibility). If attacked, the "hiding" unit will respond. * Renew Wisp - Heals Ancients and mechanical units. * Faerie Fire of the Talon - Reduces an enemy target's armor and allows the unit to be spied upon for the duration of the spell. * Cyclone of the Talon - Immobilizes enemy target temporarily. * Roar of the Claw - Increases attack damage for all units within area of effect. * Rejuvenation of the Claw - Quickly recovers lost hit points on affected friendly units. * Sentinel Huntress - Sends a detector owl companion to a nearby tree to provide vision. Each Huntress only has one owl. * Healing Ward Doctor - Heals all friendly units within area-of-effect. * Cripple Necromancer - Reduces enemy target's movement speed, attack speed, and damage for duration of spell. * Pulverize Tauren - Gives the Tauren a chance of dealing area-of-effect damage on their attacks. * Flare Team - Each Mortar Team has one flare that can be used to reveal an area of the map for a short duration of time. * Bash Mountain King - While the Mountain King is attacking, he has a chance of dealing extra damage, which stuns an opponent. * Unholy Aura Death Knight - Increases movement and attack speed for all friendly units within range. * War Stomp Tauren Chieftain - Stuns and damages any enemy units within the area of effect. * Feral Spirit [[Far Seer]] - Transforms a friendly unit into a Spirit Wolf for a period of time. * Scout [[Priestess Of The Moon]] - Sends an owl to scout an increasingly larger area of the map based on ability level. BUILDING CHANGES * Orc Burrows are now Orc "farms" that will attack when Peons are loaded into them. * Orc Watch Tower - A static structure that can attack both ground and air units. * Lumber Mill and Forge have been combined into a War Mill serving both functions. * The Mage Tower has been removed from the game. The Arcane Sanctum now has both structures' uprades and units. * Bear Den is no longer in the game. The Den's upgrades are now on the Ancient of Lore. * Gargoyle Spire no longer exists. * All defensive buildings except Spirit Towers have been strengthened. * Many of the smaller buildings no longer have a "buffer" around them so you can use them to block off areas of your town. BALANCE CHANGES * Research in Sacrificial Pit now in Temple of the Damned. * Heroes now start with a skill point at level 1. * Heroes' max level is now 10. * Heroes gain experience at a slightly slower rate. * Most maps no longer have low level creep camps outside start locations. * Unit attack speeds have been decreased. * Artillery attacks cause damage to friendly units. * Orbs can now be used by ranged Heroes. * Raise dead is no longer on by default due to many players' accidentally raising Skeletons from their Graveyard. * Bear Form costs more mana to cast. * Frost Wyrms do more damage to their target, but less splash damage. * Sleep spell has lower duration, higher cooldown and higher mana cost. * Disease Cloud does more damage, but will not directly kill affected unit. * Caster units are generally lower on the tech tree now. * Grunts are now 3 food and the most powerful early melee unit in the game. * Headhunters have a new regeneration upgrade and will be gaining the Berserk ability. * Tauren are now 6 food and by far the most powerful melee unit. * Tauren Pulverize replaces Warstomp and does area-of-effect damage. * Tauren Totem now builds Tauren. * Healing Ward spell added to the Witch Doctor (replaces Ancestral Guardian). * Rifleman are now 3 food (hp boost mainly). * Human Farms now give 6 food, but are much cheaper. * Mortar teams are 3 food. They do a bigger area of effect damage then other artillery. * Artillery units improved versus units. * Haunted Gold Mines cheaper. * Artillery units take up 2 spaces inside Zeppelins. * Lumber Harvesting upgrade is much better now. * Treants from the Force of Nature spell are better. * Searing Arrows is slightly weaker. * Web will now prevent the target from attacking. * Critical Strike changed slightly. Damage now increases with level of spell, but his frequency of using it stays constant. * Gargoyles are now immune to hostile spells while in Stoneform. MANY MORE CHANGES... 1.03 - Build 3684 MAJOR ISSUES * Fixed a crash related to selected users in the Battle.net chatroom. * Fixed a crash related to max hero mana and mana regeneration items. * Fixed a crash related to units running out of mana when enroute to cast. * Fixed a crash related to different maps at game start * now displays a warning dialogue. * Fixed a crash related to dialogue boxes. * Fixed a crash related to unloading an empty transport. * Fixed a crash related to animation states. * Fixed a crash related to Stasis Trap. * Fixed an infinite loop related to "ensnared" casters trying to cast on a target that's out of range. * Fixed a desync related to starting custom games. * Disabled hardware midi to avoid long load times on systems with incompatible hardware. MINOR ISSUES * Fixed an issue with "Miss" text showing through the fog of war. * Fixed an issue with falling tree sounds being audible under the fog of war. * Fixed an issue with "Teams Together" functionality. * Fixed an issue with innaccurate Night Elf lumber amounts appearing in the score screen. * Fixed an issue with Hero information not appearing in the score screen. * Fixed an issue with line of sight on hired mercenaries. * Fixed an issue with the Ancient Protector's acquisition range. * Fixed an issue with Wisps acquiring trees that they are unable to reach. BALANCE CHANGES * Players can no longer build duplicate hero types. * Zeppelins no longer unload instantly. * Zeppelins only unload over "walkable" terrain. * Activating a Neutral Building with an "unloaded" hero will wake creeps. * All melee units hit points increased. * All unit move speeds slightly increased. * Treants increased hit points, damage * should now be on par with Water Elementals. * Archers do less damage. * Chimaeras do less damage to buildings and use more food. * Dark Summoning (Dread Lord) has no casting time now. * Abominations cost less gold. * Crypt Fiends cost less gold. * Eat Tree recovers fewer hit points. 1.02 - Build 3673 MAJOR ISSUES * Fixed a crash related to user lists in the Battle.net chatroom. * Fixed a lock up related to custom game creation. * Fixed a crash related to Battle.net news. * Fixed a problem with Windows 98 systems logging back onto Battle.net during the same session. * Fixed a crash related to two players simultaneously quitting a game. * Fixed a crash related to the Demon Hunter's Metamorphosis skill. * Fixed a crash related to rooting a Tree Of Life. MINOR ISSUES * Fixed a selection issue that allowed simultaneous selection of units and buildings. * Fixed an issue with attack speed affecting spells such as Slow, Berserk, etc.. BALANCE CHANGES * Blizzard damage decreased and cooldown increased. * Evasion causes attackers to miss more often per skill point. * Immolation mana consumption increased. * Metamorphosis has an increased cooldown. * Dark Summoning and Mass Teleport affect a maximum of 12 units (instead of 10). * Dark Summoning and Mass Teleport mana cost decreased. * Entangling Roots duration decreased. * Death & Decay damage rate increased. * Divine Shield now has a cooldown and a shorter duration. * Endurance Aura regeneration rate increased. * Crypt Fiend costs less food and moves faster. * Abomination costs less food (5). * Kodo Beast costs more but has more hit points. * Sappers do more damage to buildings and units. 1.01 - Build 3670 Welcome to the Warcraft III Beta! Thank you for participating. NOTE : You must create a new Battle.net account to use the beta. Accounts previously created in other Blizzard titles are not compatible with Warcraft III. This first patch contains various data and code updates needed for proper initial beta testing. We will be further patching the beta, as necessary. 1.00 - Build 3627 * Initial Beta Release Category:Official Games